This is a revision of a new application to re-establish a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at the Johns Hopkins University (JHU). The new CFAR is comprised of more than 180 investigators from across all divisions of JHU and is based on a large portfolio of domestic and international HIV/AIDS research projects, with a Research Funding Base of $85 million for 165 grants to 136 Principal Investigators. This submission has been extensively revised on the basis of the critique of our 2010 application. We now propose six cores and three scientific working groups that will provide s a productive platform for promoting collaboration and synergy across the JHU HIV research community. The aims ofthe JHU CFAR are to 1) Enhance integration and productivity of JHU HIV/AIDS research by promoting trans-disciplinary innovation and collaboration across disciplines and university divisions; 2) Recruit new investigators into HIV/AIDS research to address the growing need for knowledge in rapidly emerging areas that affect the AIDS epidemic, e.g., co-infections, co-morbidities, substance abuse, and aging; 3) Provide mentoring forth next generation of HIV/AIDS researchers and to recruit underrepresented minority investigators through mentoring and developmental grants; and 4) Mobilize the capacity of JHU to combat the HIV epidemic in Baltimore through engagement, training, outreach and community-based intervention studies. These aims will be addressed across three broad themes: Development and Mentoring of New Investigators, Addressing the Baltimore HIV Epidemic, and Strengthening International Collaborations. We have garnered institutional commitments of $450,000 per year from the Provost and Deans of the medical, public health and nursing schools and $600,000 for leveraging recruitment of HIV investigators from Departments. This new CFAR represents a major commitment of investigators and institutional leadership to promote excellence, productivity and growth of HIV research and control efforts at JHU, in Baltimore and globally.